Third Way
by Arurommi
Summary: After an upsetting day, Ranger and Morelli find a way to make it up to Stephanie. A babe AND a cupcake. Rated for Adult Content.


"Stop it! Stop it both of you!"

The 2 men turned to me as tears streamed down my face.

I was starting to get an attack of Deja-Vu of the time when both of them took it to the ground in Hawaii- all because of a stupid misunderstanding.

Ranger had Morelli by the collar of his shirt while Morelli had a fist in the air targeting Ranger's face.

Ranger let go of him and they both stepped back from each other, looking annoyed that they didn't get to finish what they had started.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand, glad I didn't have to break up the fight with my taser gun and send them both to the ER- _again_.

It was bad enough when one of my skips couldn't keep his hands to himself by groping me and fiddling with the zipper of my jeans after tackling me to the ground.

I had never been so thankful in my life that I had let Ranger come with me after I picked up my files from the bonds office. The bastard only got himself an extended jail sentence along with a few souvenirs for his face from Ranger's fists.

Ranger took me home but I was still shaken up by the whole thing, but he probably already knew that when I clung on to him like a limpet just as he was about to leave.

We were both on the couch with me cuddled up to him when Morelli, who probably heard about the whole thing at the station, appeared at my front door.

The rest is self-explanatory.

"I can't believe you too…" I sniffed. "You think fighting is gonna solve anything? You're both grown men! Didn't you learn anything from Hawaii?"

They glanced at each other briefly.

"Didn't think so," I turned to Morelli. "But it has to be said, Joe. You're way too possessive of me and that's what started the whole thing!"

Morelli's eyes narrowed. "In my defence, _cupcake_ , after hearing what that son-of-a-bitch did to _my girlfriend_ , the last thing I was expecting was to find you on the couch with Manoso!"

"Hey! _I'm_ the one who saved _your girlfriend_ from the fucker, remember?!" Ranger snarled.

"Yeah I remember and I remember that night in Hawaii when I found you getting cosy with her!"

"I already guessed that when you came in!"

"You wanna settle this again Manoso?!"

" _BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

They stared at me as my chest heaved from my scream and fresh tears ran down my cheeks.

"Admit it Joe, you can't stand it when another guy is within 10 inches of me. I'm not your possession, I'm a human being and I'm allowed to have physical contact with people who are important to me; especially those being there for me after…after a day like today. There's no need for you to blow your top off just because you get paranoid."

Morelli blinked at me. "But Cupcake, I'm only like that because I care and I love you. It still pisses me off when I think about you two playing tonsil hockey and _doing it._ "

I swallowed back the sob that lodged in my throat. "And it pisses _me_ off that you don't know how I feel about being in a love triangle. _I care too,_ Joe. I care for both of you and I love you both too much to hurt either of you."

My fingers curled into fists. _"Maybe it wouldn't be so hard if I didn't care so fucking damn much…"_

I stormed past them and locked myself in my bedroom. More tears escaped as I slid down the door and covered my face with my hands.

I was still emotionally exhausted 3 days later and I hadn't seen nor heard from Morelli or Ranger.

I walked up to my apartment after cashing in some easy cheques. All I wanted to do was eat my body weight in ice cream and watch whatever was on T.V.

My front door was wide open with Morelli leaning against the frame, holding a blood red gift bag.

"Hey Cupcake," He said with a cocky grin. " _Gotta surprise for ya…"_

I glanced at the bag before looking back at him. "Unless the content of that bag is something deep fried and/or coated in chocolate, I'm not interested."

His smile brightened. "Well, it _involves_ chocolate."

I gave him an eye roll as he stepped aside to let me in.

"Seriously, Cupcake, I think you'll like what we've got planned for tonight." He handed me the bag.

I took it and looked inside to find shiny red cloth. I pulled it out; it was a short satin robe with a red lace bra and matching panties.

My eyes switched to Morelli. I wondered if the fabric was strong enough for me to strangle him with.

He smiled at me, looking hopeful. " _Please? It wasn't cheap."_

I narrowed my eyes at him for a second before heading towards the bathroom. _"You better not be lying about the chocolate."_

I had to give Morelli some credit. He knew what looked good on me.

I inspected myself in the mirror before putting on the robe. The bra cups were all lace with a small opaque patterned patch that concealed my nipples.

I sprayed on some perfume and put on a little lipstick before pulling my hair out of my pony tail and fluffed it out around my shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out the bathroom and towards my bedroom.

" _Told ya she looks good in red…"_

I stopped in my tracks when I found Morelli _and_ Ranger both wearing their jeans- _nothing else_.

My bed was covered in dark red silk sheets, red rose petals were scattered everywhere while white musk scented candles illuminated the room.

 _Okay…_ I'm either about to live every woman's fantasy or in a coma whilst lying in a ditch somewhere, dreaming all of this.

I spied a bottle of chocolate sauce on my nightstand.

 _Nope, I'm definitely not dreaming._

I looked from one to the other and felt the estrogens pulse through my body, making it throb in the right places.

"We talked it out the other day." Morelli said.

"Since you care for both of us," Ranger added, stepping towards me and holding out his hand. " _We're going to be_ _caring for you, tonight."_

I stared from one to the other; my mind racing as the memories of the nights I had spent with both of them rewound through my head and the possibilities aroused my curiosity.

 _Why not?_ I smiled, placing my hand in his. They had already gone to this much trouble and had clearly put in a lot of effort – _All for me._

Ranger pulled me towards the bed and sat me down on the edge. He picked up a bottle next to the chocolate sauce before moving to kneel behind me.

His hands slid around my waist and undid the belt of the robe; pulling it down so the smooth satin slid off my shoulders in a silky caress. He pushed my hair over one shoulder and I drew in a breath when I felt his lips press against my neck with slow deliberate kisses.

Morelli moved to stand in front of me. Ranger passed him the now unscrewed bottle which Morelli poured a clear liquid on to his palm from.

My back arched when I felt Ranger's hand on my shoulders; I could smell something citrusy and spicy being rubbed into my skin. His fingers were slick and kneaded my muscles; working their way down my back before his thumbs pressurized the base of my neck and slid down my arms.

Morelli knelt down and ran his hands up and down my leg. His thumbs pressed into the sole of my foot, stroking firm circles into my heel and up towards my toes.

Ranger pulled me back so I leaned against his broad chest. His hands glided around my waist and up my stomach before rising up to cup my breasts, making me let out a sigh of bliss. He kissed my neck again, long and slow; hard peaks poked through the lace.

Morelli had finished massaging my other foot when his fingers hooked on to the elastic of my underwear. With a hungry look in his eye, he pulled them off and tossed them aside before spreading my legs apart.

I closed my eyes as a swirl of ecstasy went through my chest when his breath ghosted against the entrance of _ground zero._ I gasped when I felt his tongue stroke my sensitive flesh while Ranger's thumbs circled over my painfully hard nipples.

I drew in a heavy breath as Morelli quickened up his pace; gliding up and around in circles until the pressure began to make me exhale heavy and ragged pants.

My hips began to rock gently on their own as Ranger slid his hands underneath me; unhooking my bra and freeing my tender breasts from their restraints which he discarded to the other side of the room.

I was on the edge of release when he took a throbbing nipple and rolled it between a finger and thumb, giving the same treatment to the other he neglected.

I gasped for air when a surge of pleasure exploded between my thighs. Morelli continued to lap at me as my back curved and my fingers clenched the bed sheets until my body went limp from the rapture.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me and moved us to the middle of the bed where I lay against him with my head resting on his stomach.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Morelli unbuckling his belt and I knew I was going to have something stronger than his tongue inside of me.

I felt Ranger's eyes on me as Morelli moved to the foot of the bed. He pulled down his jeans and freed _his boys_ before crawling across the sheets to loom over me.

Our eyes locked. His were gleaming with a hint of both craving and warmth; the same look he always gave me when we were in bed together. He looked incredibly dangerous with his dark features in the meagre light. _But safe was boring._

" _Ever had a three way before, Cupcake?"_ He asked softy. I shook my head before he pressed his lips to mine in a gentle yet fiery kiss. _"Then it is gonna be a long night for you."_

I inhaled sharply when he thrusted in to me. He sat me up so we faced each other and kissed me again before beginning to grind his hips into me.

Ranger's hands glided across my ribcage until they found my breasts. He kneaded them with his fingers as he imprinted hot nips and caresses with his lips and teeth all over my neck and shoulders. My senses were exhilarated with every touch.

Morelli's thrusts became harder – just like my breathing. I was coming closer and closer as he continued to slide in and out of me; I gripped his arms as the pressure expanded within my core. Ranger placed his lips at the crook of my neck where his teeth sank into my skin and began to suck. He let one hand abandon my breast and trailed it down my stomach before his fingers slid their way into the top of my entrance.

When he began to stroke me, I lost it.

I threw my head back as a loud and strangled moan escaped my lips. My chest heaved as waves of pleasure rocked my body when my walls enclosed around Morelli whose throat vibrated with a feral growl.

He slid out of me and got off the bed to pick up the chocolate sauce. He popped off the cap and knelt over me with a grin.

"Open wide, Cupcake."

I obeyed and he squirted a dollop of chocolaty goodness into my mouth.

 _Chocolate made everything better._

I giggled as Morelli held the bottle above me and started dribbling sauce over my chest and down my stomach. He handed the bottle to Ranger before leaning in to lap it up with the tip of his tongue while leaving soft grazes from his lips.

Ranger's hands pushed underneath my shoulders. "Sit up, Babe." He helped me into a sitting position before moving to switch places with Morelli.

Morelli pulled me back down but my head rested on a pillow. I glanced to the side and figured that it was to protect _his boys._

Ranger had _finally_ discarded his jeans and was kneeling between my legs with the chocolate sauce in hand. His skin illumed a beautiful golden brown in the candle light as his dark hair draped around his strong shoulders.

" _I thought you didn't eat sweet stuff."_ I teased with a suggestive smile.

His eyes darkened as he oozed some over my breasts. " _I make exceptions for_ _ **very**_ _special occasions."_

He leaned forward; encircling and skimming over my nipple with quick flicks of his tongue before starting to suck it and pinch it with his teeth. I groaned contently as Ranger trailed over to the other breast, leaving the moist peak to harden in the cool air.

Our eyes locked after he had finished. The warmth, lust and tenderness in his brown spheres made me melt.

Ranger positioned himself and impaled into me. My back arched again and Morelli's hands met my breasts; his thumbs encircled and tickled my nipples.

Ranger began to do his magic by slowly moving his hips forward. I whimpered as my breath came out in ragged pants when he stroked me; my senses on the brink of igniting.

He thrusted harder and deeper until I could feel him touching my womb, making my lower muscles scream in ecstasy as he expanded inside me while Morelli continued to massage my breasts.

My hips jerked violently when Ranger's strokes became merciless and brutal. My skin glistened with sweat as the pressure building in me became overwhelming; I could feel the orgasm building rapidly and I clung on to the bed sheets just as a scream escaped my throat.

Ranger met his own climax as a low growl erupted from his chest. Our eyes met and his pupils dilated to pools of black; his hair hung around his face, making him look like a carnal yet sexy wild beast.

He moved off of me just as Morelli shifted me slightly and stood up from the bed. They both watched me, smiling as my breathing returned to normal.

"You had enough yet, Cupcake?" Morelli smirked.

"There's more to come." Ranger said, his eyes glinting.

I looked from one to the other; contemplating whether I could endure what they had in store for me.

A sexy smile played on my lips. " _Lay it on me, boys."_

Even I was surprised at how husky my voice sounded. They both grinned before each taking a hand to pull me to my feet.

Ranger tugged me closest to him. He held my face with both hands and pressed his lips to mine. I leaned into him, deepening the kiss as my hands slid up and down his chest.

His tongue caressed my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I eagerly granted. A hand moved from my face and his fingers combed through my hair, holding me in place.

A second pair of hands glided around my waist and another set of lips pressed against the small of my back; leaving a trail of kisses up to my shoulder.

Morelli pulled me against him when Ranger and I parted for breath. He kissed my neck while letting his hands slide down my shoulders where he left another stream of kisses before clasping my wrist to kiss the back of my hand and each of my fingertips.

Ranger took my hands and pulled me back on to the bed with him. He lay on his back and lowered me on to him; I sucked in a breath of air as he stretched inside of me the second time.

The bed shift behind me and I felt Morelli place his hands on my lower back; close to my butt cheeks.

" _Lean forward, Cupcake."_ He whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear.

I did as he said. I struggled to supress the moan; as did Ranger who moved my hands on to his shoulders before sliding his fingers up my arms to cradle my breasts in his palms.

Morelli cupped my cheeks and separated them before forcing himself into me.

I gasped and grimaced at the pain that stretched around him, but a new sensation quickly washed over me as I adjusted myself.

"You okay?" Morelli asked, rubbing a hand up and down my back.

"… _Yeah."_ I breathed, blinking back the stars I saw.

He arched forward just as Ranger tilted his hips. My muscles turned to liquid as an upsurge of pure pleasure went through my core, making a loud moan tear from my throat and uneven breaths heave from my chest.

Both of them thrusted in perfect rhythm, sending me in a cloud of ecstasy before I felt myself tighten around Ranger and I was brought to the mercy of the mother of all orgasms. I screamed when they quickened their paces despite my ragged breathing and the sweat that dripped and trailed down my body.

Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, a burst of pleasure spasmed inside me and strangled gasps and moans ripped from my lungs.

I felt them both collapse; Morelli pulled out of me as Ranger lifted me off of him and laid me in the middle of the bed between the two of them.

By the time we got our breathing under control, the candles had nearly melted down to stubs.

I was sore, exhausted but completely content as aftershocks sent blissful shudders down my spine and around my core.

Ranger and Morelli watched me, both propped up on one elbow.

"So Cupcake," Morelli said. "Did ya like your first threesome?"

I looked from one to the other, smiling hopefully. "That depends. Can we do it again?"

Ranger and Morelli looked at each other and grinned.


End file.
